


【是大臣/yes,minister】【AU】希腊酒神节（Jim/Humphrey ）

by Mangohua



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Bacchanalian Feasts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangohua/pseuds/Mangohua
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 1





	【是大臣/yes,minister】【AU】希腊酒神节（Jim/Humphrey ）

一个身形修长的男人靠在树上拨弄着里拉，歌谣已经从多利亚唱到了弗吉利亚。汉弗莱的眼神胶着在他身上，不知多少遍抚过他的唇珠，揉捏丰满的下唇。他蓝得极致的瞳孔，天啊，让汉弗莱想起清泉边拂过的阵阵甘甜微风。  
汉弗莱给自己灌了足够的酒，他与友人们觥筹交错，在酒神节里你永远不会落单。人们摩肩接踵，汉弗莱透过人群紧盯着那位歌者。歌者身边换了好几批少女，她们调笑打闹，和着歌声起舞，将鲜花撒向空中，花瓣落入男子发间又被抖落没入领中，歌者笑了，露出一对尖尖虎牙。  
不断有曼妙的女人蹭上汉弗莱，亲亲嘴角或是摩搓他的手指，汉弗莱顺从的亲吻，抚摸，回应对方，余光瞥着树荫里的歌者，却在怀中另一人的吻里拼命寻找发泄出口。在女人想要引他离场时汉弗莱挣脱了，这终究是在饮鸩止渴，只生出更多的渴望与绝望。他自认为不是个愿意将就的人。  
终于汉弗莱拿了两杯酒走进树荫里，  
【我想你可能会渴。】  
【啊，太感谢了！】歌者放下乐器接过了酒，示意汉弗莱坐在身边，【我的确很渴了，不知道为什么没有人想到给我递一杯酒。】  
【你为什么不自己去拿呢？】  
【我得在这里伴奏，】对方正色道，【你或许有看到我的师长们在那边表演，他们需要我的伴奏。】  
【噢噢是的，他们演的很好。】汉弗莱并不会说自己一直只顾着看对方，【这么说来你也是在剧场工作？】  
【是的，我还正在学习，噢请叫我吉姆。】  
汉弗莱又看到了他笑时露出的虎牙，尖锐棱角却只会尽显对方的无辜感。汉弗莱感到自己双颊细密的升温，或许今天天气太热了。  
此时的场地上人已经渐渐散开，多数成对离去，汉弗莱明白他们的目的，事实上自己也有相同的目的。  
【你叫汉弗莱对不对？】吉姆问到。  
【是的，我叫汉弗莱。】对方凑近了些，【你认识我？】  
【啊，我看过你陪着你老师去演说，毕达哥拉斯学派？】  
【是的，你记性很好，希望他的无聊说教没有令你厌烦。】  
【当然不会，很有趣，阿派朗和派朗。】  
【ἄπειρον，没错，本原问题。】  
为什么话题朝向了这里，汉弗莱并不想坐在这里一下午和吉姆大侃这恍兮惚兮的哲学，该死，他并不想这样。  
【或许你想和我去树林里走走吗？】汉弗莱问时，已经拉着吉姆起了身。

他们路过了一条小河，汉弗莱俯下身洗了洗脸，  
【你长得真好看，汉弗莱，有人告诉过你吗？你真的很有魅力。】  
【有一些人这么说过，吉姆。】汉弗莱笑着看对方，【但是你是说得最悦耳的一个，我敢说。】  
他们牵起手，像情侣或者老朋友那样。汉弗莱最终把吉姆带到了一棵石榴树下。

附上吉姆的双唇时，一阵风吹过，树叶簌簌落在汉弗莱脚边。  
和所有的年轻甜腻的吻一样，这个吻绵长又柔软。与他人并无二致的触感，以及吉姆并不算娴熟的吻技，却激起汉弗莱的层层颤栗。他像溺入海水的濒死者，毫无希望的点点沉沦下去，被海水裹挟侵袭蔓延全身。

在汉弗莱解开衣带时，吉姆将脸埋进他的颈间，【你很爱这样吗？我是指，和刚认识的人。】  
【你想听什么回答呢？吉姆？】  
【你不是。】  
【我不是。】  
【请别敷衍我，汉弗莱，】吉姆望着他的眼睛，【告诉我实话，你是吗？】  
【我不是，吉姆，】汉弗莱吻吻他，【至少我会挑漂亮的，你是我见过最漂亮的。】  
【那至少听起来很好，汉弗莱。】

吉姆将他抱起靠在树上，舔舐啃咬他的乳头，汉弗莱很快起了反应。  
吉姆抽出一只手揉捏着汉弗莱的阴茎，大拇指来回磋磨着发红的龟头，吻着汉弗莱微醺的脸。  
【不，别管那个…吉姆……我想要你干我。】  
【什么？】吉姆还没反应过来。  
汉弗莱双腿缠上吉姆的腰侧，付在吉姆耳边如吐信的毒蛇，  
【干我，吉姆。】  
他们就着树身，每一个吻都更加惹火，毛躁冒失地点燃对方的情欲，当吉姆塞进第三根手指时，汉弗莱忍不住呻吟，双腿紧紧箍住对方。吉姆换了阴茎进入，两人同时哼出声，停了停动作。  
汉弗莱扭动着身体努力适应这种陌生的异物感，或许他现在很痛，但是情绪比感官来得更强烈，他的心脏跳得快要脱离躯体，精神的愉悦感暂时性麻痹着神经。  
吉姆小心翼翼地开始抽动，紧接着凹凸坚硬的树皮蹭破了汉弗莱的背部，他痛得呼出声。  
他们转移了场地，吉姆抱着汉弗莱来到了草地上，将两人的衣物垫在身下。  
汉弗莱抬手遮了遮直射的阳光，视线中隐隐显出吉姆的脸，他的蓝色眼睛盯着自己，鼻头蹭着自己的脸颊，双唇贴紧自己的唇，他的舌头在自己嘴里游走缠绕。  
吉姆向汉弗莱贴近，对方顺从的张开双腿，搭上吉姆的后背，脚尖挠了挠他，急不可耐的蹭着他，后者如愿以偿的挺身进入。  
他们俩像初尝禁果的少年，在沙漠中行路几个月才遇到了一抹清泉，一开始他们节奏很快，吉姆贴着汉弗莱的脸闷声撞击着，阳光并不如何炙热，他却觉得自己整个后背快要灼烧起来，连着皮肤下的血管也都跟着一起跳动。他捧起汉弗莱的脸，细碎的啄吻对方。  
汉弗莱全身滚烫，像是被这大地蒸着，全身腾出水汽，眼皮上滴落的汗珠和泪水相融，蒙在眼睛上如同一层水幕。前列腺快感席卷全身，而吉姆又空出一只手来抚慰自己的阴茎。终于天塌地陷，汉弗莱在吉姆手中断续抽搐，泻出一滩浓稠。他的后庭还沉浸于快感中无法脱离，包裹着吉姆的阴茎不住的颤抖，而吉姆显然还没有结束的意头。  
他们歇了歇，又互相拥抱着吻了吻，汉弗莱翻身骑在吉姆身上。  
汉弗莱扶着吉姆的阴茎时，他突然想逗一逗对方，【你看，我是派朗，】说着他对准口坐了上去，【现在，我是阿派朗了。】  
【汉弗莱，你再这么形容我就快萎了。】  
汉弗莱并不信，事实上他感受得到自己体内的那一根反而更欢快了。和着高潮过后意犹未尽流出的液体，汉弗莱缓缓律动起来，他闭上了双眼，感受这一场旖旎盛事。  
周围静的出奇，细碎声音无处遁形，汉弗莱听到了附近流水潺潺声，水边断续的虫鸣，衣料摩擦发出的钝厚听感，身下男人的喘息声，肠液携裹着阴茎的汩汩水声，甚至于阴囊拍打着小腹的撞击声，在这块坦荡如砥的草地上回荡着。  
吉姆恍惚如驾着云蒸腾而上，飘飘乎中天门吐出大波热气，倾泻而下，威逼压迫着他。吉姆紧紧按着汉弗莱的腰，后者闷哼着加大幅度，突然之间，吉姆抖尽了所有的汗水与难耐的燥热，他将汉弗莱搂紧怀里，抚着对方的脊背，将欲望尽数交付在他的体内。两人忘情吻着，回味着，微风依旧，水流依旧，虫鸣嗡嗡声也依旧。

这场情事像杯烈酒，结束时比开始时更眩晕。擦拭干净穿上衣服后，汉弗莱有气无力的躺在草地上，双臂遮住脸庞，他想要睡个很长很长的觉。  
吉姆从树上摘了颗石榴，剥出几粒喂进了对方嘴里，汉弗莱嚼了嚼，笑道，【你是想把我留下当你的冥后吗，哈迪斯？】  
吉姆笑着亲了亲汉弗莱的嘴角，【那么你愿意吗，泊尔塞福涅？】

ps:  
通俗解释  
派朗：本原   
阿派朗:受到外界影响产生定性成为事物

石榴籽:希腊神话里冥王冥后定情信物（）


End file.
